


Поцелуй меня

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Dominance, F/M, M/M, PWP, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мамору сравнивает своих лордов на редкость своеобразно





	Поцелуй меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459098) by Yami's Chan. 



_Поцелуй меня, Джедайт._  
И сам едва не растерялся, когда получил отклик и Джедайт назвал его мастером, как раньше. Мамору часто спрашивал себя, не подчиняется ли Джедайт только лишь из-за чувства вины за совершенное ранее предательство. Но затем тот осмелел настолько, что украл поцелуй даже прежде, чем его об этом попросили – и потом краснел и запинался, обрывая фразы на половине, пока Мамору не нашел его рту лучшее применение.  
Он получил контроль над Джедайтом, даже не применяя силу – в ней не было нужды.  
Мамору скользил ладонями по гладкой, без отметин коже: вверх и вниз, в ритме волн, накатывающих на берег. Игривые, дразнящие ласки – Мамору прекрасно знал, что Джедайт не будет жаловаться, только извиваться и убеждать его продолжать, не прибегая к словам.  
– Если ты не скажешь, чего хочешь, как я смогу тебе помочь?  
Когда в ответ Джедайт вновь притянул его ближе, Мамору удивился и обрадовался. Затем провел пальцами по его ребрам, вызывая смех.  
И когда Джедайт рассмеялся, Мамору подумал, что обрел солнце.

***

  
_Поцелуй меня, Нефрит._  
И едва успели эти слова вылететь изо рта, как Нефрит оказался прямо на Мамору. Выказывая бешеный, до синяков напор и почти животную силу, на миг лишившую дыхания. Они затеяли шуточный поединок, проверяя, сколько приказов может отдать каждый из них, пока другой не начнет давать отпор. Мамору мог быть его принцем, но Нефрит был упрям и горд и не собирался сдавать позиций без хорошей драки.  
И в этом была вся соль. Адреналин бурлил в венах Мамору каждый раз, стоило Нефриту одержать над ним вверх. Все было не как с Джедайтом – мягко и безопасно, когда Мамору всегда знал, что является хозяином положения. И, уж конечно, не так, как с Кунсайтом… Потому что они оба не знали, кто же выиграет на этот раз. И ночами, когда Нефрит все же нагибал его, впиваясь в спину острыми (невозможно острыми!) ногтями, Мамору рычал, что завтра все будет по-другому. Что завтра ночью он поднимет ставки еще выше.  
– Значит, я заполучу тебя на целых две ночи подряд, – говорил Нефрит.  
И Мамору понимал, что тот прав: невозможно было оставить все так, как есть.  
В этом смысле, как иногда мельком думал Мамору, они, похоже, просто идеально подходили друг другу.

***

  
_Поцелуй меня, Зойсайт._  
Иногда Мамору казалось, что можно даже не утруждаться, произнося это вслух. Потому что Зойсайт уже знал. Разумеется, знал. Словно видел своего мастера насквозь и точно знал, сколько придется ждать, прежде чем вновь наступит его черед. А когда они целовались… Временами Мамору казалось, будто они сливаются воедино. Все было плавно и знакомо, точно мелодия, исходящая из-под пальцев Зойсайта: Мамору любил слушать, как тот играет.  
Достаточно было легчайшего вздоха – и Зойсайт угадывал его желания, стремясь подчиниться, спасти своего принца от высказывания просьб. Мамору регулярно приходилось осаживать себя на пике страсти, напоминая себе не быть эгоистичным и довести Зойсата до оргазма вместе с собой. Даже когда Зойсайт неимоверно усложнял задачу, мешая сконцентрироваться на чем-то еще, помимо рта, скользящего поцелуями еще ниже, еще ближе к тому месту, где те были нужнее всего.  
Как бы близки ни были их тела, Мамору всегда жаждал, чтобы они с Зойсайтом смогли стать еще ближе. Он хотел бы, чтобы они стали единым существом. И никогда не разлучались.

***

  
_Поцелуй меня, Кунсайт._  
А это, внезапно, была уже не просьба. Возможно, он просто не мог попросить Кунсайта о чем бы то ни было – пусть даже тот был его верным стражем. Нет, он был вынужден нисходить до мольбы, прошений, вынужден цепляться за него… И при этом дрожал от предвкушения, граничащего со страхом. Кунсайт всецело доминировал над ним. Мамору никогда даже представить себе не мог, что будет отчаянно жаждать боли всякий раз, когда Кунсайт будет оказываться рядом.  
Далеко не один раз Мамору, стоя посреди переполненной залы, ощущал позади его присутствие – и крепкую хватку на своих плечах. И у Мамору подгибались колени от одной мысли о том, что последует дальше.  
Теперь он умел как спокойно подчиняться, так и вести себя так, чтобы на нем оставались следы, не сходящие всю неделю. И раз за разом выбирал последний вариант. Когда он был с другими лордами и те видели эти отметины, Мамору знал, что это способ Кунсайта заявить: «Мой». Продемонстрировать, что он – первый, и что всем остальным лучше не забывать об этом.  
Он попросил Кунсайта поцеловать его – и тот положил ладонь ему на затылок и больно дернул за волосы, направляя голову туда, где хотел больше всего.  
А затем Кунсайт посмотрел на него. И усмехнулся темной, тщательно рассчитанной усмешкой, показывающей, что он знает своего принца слишком хорошо. Той, от которой внутри Мамору образовывалась пустая бездна, а колени подкашивались.  
– Попроси меня еще раз. И повежливей, мой принц.  
И Мамору сделал все, как ему велели, потому что нуждался в этом больше, чем в воздухе – за который боролся, когда рука Кунсайта сжимала его горло.

***

_Поцелуй меня, Усаги._  
…И это было мило. Просто… мило.


End file.
